


Shared Memories

by JadeEnder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: There have been nine heroes of Hyrule, or really there has been one hero a single legacy span of nine lifetimes and nine faces.





	Shared Memories

Link had always known something was different about himself. After he defeated Demise the curse lingered in his mind, he could feel the change as though it was in his soul. Like there was a string attached to him even though he didn't know where it went. 

One day that feeling suddenly grew, it was though something was tugging on the string beckoning him forward.

He stood quickly, surprising Zelda whom had been sitting with him as they watched over their land the kingdom they had begun to make. 

“Link?” She questioned grabbing onto his hand. They were enjoying a nice evening, both dressed in their casual outfits just enjoying each others company. “What's wrong?”

He met her eyes carefully. “I need to go. I can’t explain and I don't know when I’ll come back….”

She rose quickly and held his hand. “I trust you, follow your heart. Come back safe.” 

So Link set off, stopping only briefly to retrieve his adventuring clothes, dressing back in the usual green but forgoing his cap and instead also putting on the white sailcloth Zelda had made for him. Lastly he grabbed the master sword, carefully sheathing her, feeling Fi’s presence near his mind comforted the hero as he set off.

He followed the tugging at his soul as it lead him across hyrule to lands unknown to him still he kept going. The tugging demanded it. He stopped to eat and to rest but not much else.

It first delivered him to a young man he found working in a blacksmith's shop. When Link looked into the boys eyes he felt the connection hit. It was like his soul string had finally found what it was meant to.

"I knew you'd return to me eventually." The other boy commented as he took in Link looking as though he would an old friend, taking in all the details.

But as they looked at each other another feeling tagged Link to the east, with a single glance they both knew it was calling them. The Smith put down his items and collected his own weapon and together they set off.

As Link and his new companion traveled they were in almost perfect sync, ever monster fight, every activity they did with perfect cooperation. The smith differed from Link in only a few ways in his small mannerisms but on most they well identical.

Link’s soul felt warm when they were together as they traveled as though it was meant for them to meet. 

Eventually they came upon a farm and traveled up the hill only to be met by a woman with flaming red hair. The two of them could feel it, whoever was at the end of the string was nearby, and as the approached they felt another pick, as though there were others there, strings that had yet to attach.

“More of you huh?” The woman said eyeing him skeptically. “He’s inside. They knew you’d be coming soon.”

Link and his companion shared an identical confused glare and walked into the house she indicated as they entered the room shifted. Three others were inside, and immediately Link felt the strings connect, these were more of the ones he’d been sent to find.

The three others watched them skeptically, one eye was scarred and bore strange markings on his face. Another was younger and also had marks on his face though they were all black. An the final was a boy covered in scars and bore a two colored tunic.

“Who are…?” Sky started to ask as he felt something. Another string. Again. It seemed that as soon as he found one the ones he was looking for another appeared. That only meant that this journey was not yet over. 

The three other men began picking up their things. “Let’s go. The sooner we find the others the sooner this will be over.” The one with the scarred eye said.

So with only a short respite for Link and the smith the now party of five set off. As they traveled across the lands of Hyrule Link found them all strangely silent he felt close to them, and whenever they sat together it was like words didn’t need to be said but that all was understood, a feeling he’d almost never felt before.

Though it did keep in the back of his min how the scarred one always sighed when he looked at Link and his eyes held a kind of sorrow Link had seen from few others. 

So they journed again until they reached a vast sea, there the tugging lead them to a small house and to a boy with a blue shirt bearing a lobster. This connection surprised Link, the others in their group had a trend in look and mannerism but this one was younger and when they appeared he ran from them.

Once he came back, at the insistence of the tugging, he looked at the party with annoyance until he saw the scarred man, the scarred man he looked upon with some pride Link noticed. After seeing the scarred man the boy collected a sword and his items. Bidding a farewell to his family the sea boy joined the five as they turned north and traveled to the next two strings. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Nearly a week of almost silent travel later Link and his companions reached another home, inside they could feel the last two strings. As they approached the door opened and two heroes stepped out from inside, both their faces were set in anger.

“Go away.” Said the one with a single swatch of pink hair. He stood side by side with the other boy and their faces mirrored the same anger. “We know why you’re here and we’re done doing the heroes bidding. Leave us alone.”

Link was surprised, he could feel the strings they wrapped around the new men’s souls just as they did around his. Didn’t they feel the connection?

“We haven’t come here to hurt you. I’ve just been following the pulling. The goddesses have given us this chance to meet. It must be for something important.” Link pleaded but the two didn’t relent. 

“We know, we know everything you know  _ Link _ . And those two, the copy and the failure.” The other boy pointed at the smith and scarred man respectively. “We want no part of this. Go away.”

Link was taken back by their anger. "How do you know about me and the others."

"Because we're you, all of us are you. Just different faces. Were born normal and then one day all the old memories kick in and we become, you." The pink haired man spat the word. "It takes months and even years to remember who we are. Leave us the fuck alone."

  
  



End file.
